Cold Blooded - Chapter 6 - The Best Of Frenemies Vitim Six
by ohmygleeme23
Summary: Summery: This is another made up fanfiction, although some themes and ideas come from watching American Crime Story. Kurt is 24 years old he has a good job, a loving husband and a good family life. But something in Kurt's life are not so great, some things he needs to change and he does it with a dark and cold secret a secret that is darker then anybody would know. cold blooded...


A Glee Fanfiction – Cold Blooded

 **Hey Everyone! Sorry to confuse you all with the day of the uploads usel it is a ever Wednesday it's just last week I was having troubles with my laptop , and today I felt like giving you a early upload as I felt bad after last week – but I promise that next week it should go back to being ever Wednesday** **With that being said this is chapter six of Cold Blooded I hope u enjoy and once again thanks for reviewing and following the story I wish I could give each one of you a high five lol – anyways hope u enjoy and reamer to review and as always peps - Keep On Reading – Ohmygleeme23** **xx**

Summery: This is another made up fanfiction, although some themes and ideas come from watching American Crime Story. Kurt is 24 years old he has a good job, a loving husband and a good family life. But something in Kurt's life are not so great, some things he needs to change and he does it with a dark and cold secret a secret that is darker then anybody would know. A secret that's cold blooded…..

Cold Blooded – Chapter 6 – The Best Of Frenemies / Vitim Six

(Saturday 30th June 2018 – 8:30am – In Kurt and Blaine's flat – In the Bedroom)

Kurt was wide awake. He had not been able to sleep without Blaine next to him, how could he off hit him? He thought to himself. Blaine was the only person to have Kurt back all the time, to defend and take his side even when Kurt was in the wrong – and now he does this.

He felt like he had been crushed under the world's biggest mountain, and to put it in one word he just felt like an asshole. He had tried all of last night to get a hold of Blaine, but to his understanding Blaine didn't pick up, after all why he would.

Feeling usel and not knowing what else to do, Kurt checked his list to see who his next victim was. When looking at the list he noticed that it was his first solo woman victim and that made him smile. But really he still could not help but think about Blaine.

So with that said he decides to get up and do something about it. After all he was not going to get Blaine back by sitting on his bed feeling sorry for himself all day now was he?

So he got up and got changed and then went down stairs to make breakfast. Well tried, he notices the cupboards where empty. No cereal, no bread, nothing at all!

Usel Blaine did all of the food shopping, and with Blaine don't being there to buy any food, it looked like Kurt was not having breakfast anytime soon.

Still feeling hopeless, and now hungry – Kurt decided to just go and try to talk this out with Blaine, he really hated it when they had a fight – and now he just wanted to make things right again.

With that said, Kurt got the car keys and made his way to the shopping market, he had to get Blaine something nice to say sorry – and it had to be perfect.

When arriving at the shopping market, Kurt went into Asda. Where he picked up a massive bunch of yellow and red roses, a box of Blaine's favourite chocolates; Cadbury milk tray, and something to kill his victim later.

When that was done and paid for and all put away in a bag in the boat, he then got in the car and drove to Rachel's house. Then then he remembered; he are Rachel where the best of frenemies they hated each others guts from the minute they meet each other.

As Rachel always thought that Blaine could do better off without Kurt, and would be much better off with another man, and this – This made Kurt hate her with a passion , so there was no way that Rachel would let him see Blaine.

But still he had to try – there was no way he was just going to let his husband, his love of his life go forever. No, he had to make this right, even if that means facing Rachel Berry.

After 45 minutes more of driving Kurt had arrived at Rachel's house. He had always been jealous of her house, she had always leaded on a nice thing, even when she did something outrageous; she would also coming up smelling of roses – hence the amazing house.

Kurt thought for a while longer, he couldn't just knock on the door. Rachel would answer and tell him to get lost.

So he tried to call Blaine again, if Blaine knew Kurt was outside, even thought he was angry and upset with him he would still let him in. Because after all, Blaine was just that kind of caring and sweet person that did things like that.

But after five times of trying – Blaine was still not willing to pick up his phone and take Kurt's calls. So it was time for plan B, Kurt was just going to have to

Knock on the door. And reason with Rachel to let him in and speak with Blaine.

So swallowing all his pride, Kurt got out of the car, got his bag of shopping out of the boat, and knocked on Rachel's door. He could see her getting closer and closer when finally it was open – and of course the first thing she did was try to close it again.

"Rachel please just wait!" he said pleading softly "I know you don't like me, but please I just really need to speak to Blaine" he begged

"Any why would I let you do that?" she said smirking "So you can slap him around again a bit more!" she yelled trying to close the door again.

Lucky Kurt stopped it with his foot. "No Rachel please!" he begged some more "Last night was a mistake , I feel terrible about it I never EVER wanted to hit Blaine in a million years" he said with tears falling down his cheeks "I really, really just want to talk to him I miss him " he said feeling hopeless.

Rachel thought long and hard for a moment; Kurt could just come in and start beating the living shit out of Blaine again- and she really didn't want that. However for the first time in her life, she could tell that Kurt really was sorry and really just did want to talk to Blaine and sort things out.

And with that, she gave in "5 minutes tops!" he said angry.

"Thank you" he said making his way inside but was stopped by a hand in front of his waist. "But if you even think about hitting him again, you're out!" Rachel yelled. Kurt just ignored her and made his way upstairs to see Blaine.

When he got upstairs, he sore Blaine there in the kid's bedroom playing dolls with Rachel daughter Barbara. He looked so happy and joyful, like nothing have even happened.

Then he noticed that he had a purple braise on his cheek from where Kurt had hot him – and that made Kurt heart stop. Blaine then looked up and meet with Kurt eyes, he looked scared stiff.

"Hey Barbara" Blaine said solely "Why don't you go see if Mummy needs any help with making dinner in the kitchen , and then we can play are game in a little while yeah?"

"Ok" she replied, and then ran down stairs to see if Rachel needed any help. Leaving Blaine and Kurt alone.

"Theses are for you" Kurt sad handing over the roses and the chocolates to Blaine from the bag of things.

"Thank you" Blaine said still scared. "I'm sorry I've not been answering your calls" he said.

"Don't be" Kurt said smiling kindly at him "I was a asshole and I deserved it" he sad sadly "I so sorry Blaine I should never have hit you I really hate myself for evening thinking about hitting you I'm such an asshole" he said crying "And I totally get it if you want a divorce" he said crying even harder.

"What No!" Blaine yelled "Look Kurt, what you did hurt me both mentally and physically" he contained "But I don't want to get a divorce, in fact I just want to come home and fix things again, I know it will take a while but I still love you Kurt" he said smiling taking Kurt's hand.

"Really? Kurt asked with puffy red eyes. "Really" Blaine replied hugging him closely. With Klaine made up and happy again, Blaine got his things and made his way to Kurt's car.

"Are you not coming?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"Yeah I am" he said "There just something I need to tell Rachel" he said smiling "I meet you at home"

"Ok babe" Blaine said driving home.

And when Blaine was gone. Kurt went back into Rachel's house. Rachel's children Alfie and Barbra were asleep with Finn, so this was the perfect time to have a chat with Rachel alone.

So he went back down stairs and pored out two glasses of Red wine, and waited for Rachel to come back downstairs. And within five minutes there she was.

"What are you still doing here?" she asked angry "Are where Blaine is!" she yelled.

"Calm down" Kurt said "Blaine is fine he driving back home and I'm meeting him back there" he said "I just want us to be friends from now on, I think it would be better for his sack" he said.

With that Rachel laughed "haha. Why now?" she said "You and I hate each other always have and always will!" she yelled.

Kurt thought for a second , this was true. They did hate each other – but I was time to put that behind them – time to make a mains.

"Yes I know but please, for Blaine sank, after all the years of fighting – and we at least try and get along as friend?" he asked smiling.

Rachel thought for a moment. She hated Kurt with a passion – But for her BFF Blaine, she would try.

"Fine" she said in a puff of air "But only for Blaine!" she yelled.

"Wonderful" Kurt smiled "Now let's drink!" he said raising the wine glass up it the air tapping it with Rachel's. And with that they both drank.

But whiled Rachel was drinking; she noticed something was not right, she felt sick and dropped the glass on the fall smacking it and began chocking and fall to the floor.

Kurt looked down at her and smiled evilly "Is something wrong Rachel?" he asked.

But Rachel couldn't speak. Her face was turning blue and she was chocking on her own blood. "Wha….t did ….you put in my drink?" she got out slowly.

Kurt smiled – and put his item he had bought from the shop on the table – a bottle of bleach.

Kurt laughed "They always say if someone does your head in to tell them to drink bleach" he laughed

He then gripped her hair and pulled her head back, pouring more and more bleach down her throat. Intell Finally she stopped and blood was pouring in a steam out of her mouth.

Kurt had done it again, she was dead. He then dug a hole in the garden and buried Rachel's body there. He cleaned up everything and left a note for Finn and the kids saying she left him – for someone else.

And then walked back home. When he was home, he then made Blaine a hot chocolate and got into bed with him.

"Hi" Blaine said wakening up from his sleep.

"Hi" Kurt said back kissing his cheek "I made you a hot chocolate I though we could watch a film" he said passing Blaine the hot chocolate.

"Yeah that sounds perfect thank you" Blaine said "Can we watch beauty and the beast again?" he asked "You know it my favourite" he said smiling.

"Of course" Kurt said smiling. And with that Blaine cuddled up on Kurt's chest and they watched the film together happily. And once again when Blaine was asleep Kurt crossed the last name of his list and throw it in the bin. Mission complete he smiled. Or so he thought…

 **Hey Guys! So thank for reading chapter 6 of cold blooded. If you liked it then please add it to your favourites and review – because I love all the support and love going around. PLEASE NOTE** **\- This is NOT the last chapter of this series there will be 4 more to come yet so please don't worry it's not over yet! Anyways peps thanks for reading and the next chapter should be out next Wednesday** **so in till than have a lovely rest of the week – and once again thank you! Xxx – Ohmygleeme23 xxx**


End file.
